Ikkiliad sur Paendrag
Handle: Tigara Email: tigara@look.ca Description Age: 27 Place of birth/raising: Mayene Physical Appearance: Ikkiliad is about 5’3” and 105 pounds. He is slender as a reed, but decently muscled, mostly in the chest area. He has jet black hair about shoulder length tied to the back in a short ponytail except for two strands of bangs at the sides that frame his face. His skin is halfway between fair and honey-brown, so most call it a strong tan. He has dark brown eyes, almost dark enough to be called black. He wears round glasses with a very thin wire frame that balance on his very narrow nose. His lips are thin and almost always in an intrigued smile. History Ikkiliad, known often as Ikki, was born to a Mayenish father and a Cairheinin mother. His father was part of the Royal line of Mayene, but the branch was so small, that the only way for Ikki to gain the throne was for everyone else in the Royal family to die except for his two sisters and one brother, who were younger than he. His mother was also of a Cairheinin noble house, but it was also very small and only exists because of its close relations to House Damodred. Ikki was born a sickly child, being very weak and hardly able to walk. So he spent most of his time indoors as a child studying. One day when Ikki was 12, an Aes Sedai of the Yellow Ajah was in Mayene. The Yellow went around to all the towns and cities Healing people who needed it. She felt that was the best way to use her abilities. While there, Ikki was brought to her and he was Healed. He became much stronger, but still was very thin. He decided that he preferred reading and being indoors over being outdoors, so he became a scholar and an apprentice historian. With his thinness, his fingers were very nimble and he quickly picked up on playing the harp, which became his favorite pastime. He heard news of the infamous “Black Tower” where men went to learn to channel. Being a historian, he was naturally intrigued and decided to go live there to record all of the happenings for the later generations. So he packed up some belongings and sailed to Tear, then up to Aringill, then traveled by cart to the Black Tower. He told his story and purpose to the Asha’man and they let him stay. They thought it to be a good idea to have a written history by a professional. During a session with one of the more experienced Asha’man, relating stories from the earliest days of the Black Tower. The Asha’man decided to test him, just to check. Ikki was reluctant to try, saying he was content as he was, but he did try. That was when he found out that he could learn how to channel. He almost decided he didn’t want to learn, didn’t want to go mad, but his educated side told him that he could learn much to go in books by channeling, so he agreed to go into training. This is where his journey begins. Category:Soldier Bios Category:Black Tower Bios Category:Biographies